1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of robotics.
2. Background Information
Patient consultation is a critical component of medical care. For example, it is typically imperative that a physician visit a patient after a surgical procedure. Such visits not only allow the physician to observe the patient for follow-up care, but aids in establishing the all important personal relationship between doctor and patient. Because of various economic and regulatory issues it has become increasing difficult for physicians to develop strong relationships with patients through interactive visits.
John Hopkins Medical Institution has tested a program where tele-conferencing equipment is placed in a patient's room. The doctor can then remotely “visit” the patient through the tele-conferencing system. Such an approach would require tele-conferencing equipment in each patient room, thereby increasing the cost of equipping and maintaining the medical facility. Additionally, the tele-conferencing equipment must be placed in a position to allow the doctor to view the patient. This may be in a location adjacent to the patient's bed. Such a location may not allow the doctor to view an ambulatory patient.
Robots have been used in a variety of applications ranging from remote control of hazardous material to assisting in the performance of surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,458 issued to Wang et al. discloses a system that allows a surgeon to perform minimally invasive medical procedures through the use of robotically controlled instruments. One of the robotic arms in the Wang system moves an endoscope which has a camera that allows a surgeon to view a surgical area of a patient.
Tele-robots such as hazardous waste handlers and bomb detectors may contain a camera that allows the operator to view the remote site. Canadian Pat. No. 2289697 issued to Treviranus, et al. discloses a videoconferencing platform that has both a camera and a monitor. The Treviranus patent also discloses embodiments with a mobile platform, and mechanisms for moving the camera and the monitor.
Publication Application No. US-2003-0050233-A1 discloses a remote robotic system wherein a plurality of remote stations can control a plurality of robotic arms used to perform a minimally invasive medical procedure. Each remote station can receive a video image provided by the endoscope inserted into the patient. The remote stations are linked to the robotic system by a dedicated communication link.
To date there has not been a utilization of mobile robots to allow a doctor to remotely visit a patient. Such a technique would allow more frequent doctor/patient visits and improve the quality of medical care.